Sheik  The King of Shadows
by BurningBoy
Summary: This is my first fanfic here.  It is about the first Sheik, Impa's grandfather, and a giant serpent.  It is a great read.  Please read and review, I am a good writer and if I get good review I will post my other stories.  Flame me if you want.  ONESHOT


Hello all. This is my first submission here. I wrote this story years ago, so keep that in mind as you review. If I get good reviews, I have some other brilliant Zelda fanfics to post. I would love to hear your thoughts on my writing style!

This story I meant to explain Zelda's disguise in Ocarina of Time. So... Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Legend of Zelda... yet... everything is Nintendo's property yadda yadda yadda.

**_T_**here was a quiet intensity in the air. The room was dark, save for the fire, which was burning merrily in the corner, shedding light on the girl. Only a young kid, but with a beautiful grace. A skinny pale frame, pointed ears and golden shoulder length hair, she cut quite a royal figure. Young princess Zelda was waiting patiently by the fire. Her nanny and bodyguard, a strange woman named Impa, was in a chair surrounded by shadows. Two red eyes flickered out from the dark. Sheikah, well more or less similar to them, had many different qualities from Hylians. They could become invisible at will, were really in tune with nature, could manipulate shadows making elaborate illusions, and had a flowing, deadly, dancing grace that allowed them to perform superhuman acrobatic moves.

"My lady," Impa whispered softly. "Let me tell you a tale about my grandfather, the last King of the Sheikah.

The small princess leaned in closer, she loved tales of Impa's family, her own were far to boring.

There was something in the forest. The dark night was all around, tense and scared was the air, and the cardinals, and the elms. There was something in the forest. The Sheikah knew of course, it was their forest, they were not afraid, just wary, but how soon that would change. For the thing in the forest was a Wurm (They're now extinct and they were extremely rare back then, those that were around were swiftly dealt with by the fairies.) a colossal snake, capable of moving without a sound, it had a hypnotic gaze, and 3-foot long highly venomous fangs.

The Sheikah youth spun around, "The thing! The thing is coming Soorev!" he cried.

"Are you sure? What is it then? Is it something to be frightened of?" Soorev asked scathingly. The youth stared at his friend,

"You ran off from a Keese once. But... I'm glad we're armed," he said nervously.

Soorev was about to retort when the snake burst into the camp. It's amber eyes burned bright with the fiery blaze of hatred. It stared at Soorev's friend, who dropped his bow and walked toward it. Gasping in horror Soorev charged it. The wurm ignored the Sheikah; it just flicked its tail sending him flying through the air to collide painfully with a tree. The giant snake concentrated on the boy in front of it, sinisterly hypnotizing him... then it struck.

The high palace of the Sheikah had few torches and fewer windows. The "Shadow People", as some called them, had little use for light. Soorev had just finished stammering out the details of the incident.

"I will slay this beast!" King Sheik proclaimed. His name is lost from memory, such great power he had that he took the name of his people for himself.

"None need go with me," he shouted. "I shall kill it alone!" Thus did the great king arm himself and set forth to slay the serpent wurm. He prayed to Goddess Din, lady of power and departed his people to track the snake. Calling upon his powers of perception he quickly sensed the malevolent evil. Slowly the king started to fade into the shadows...

He reappeared miles away, next to the wurm, which was basking in a clearing. The king thrust his spear mightily into its hide...the spear broke. The snake spun fast but Sheik was faster, jumping over its head a length of chain appeared in his hand, which he used to deal the serpent a tremendous blow across its jaw. Not stunned for a second the wurm lashed out with its tail. King Sheik dived and rolled coming back up next to an oak. Jumping up and kicking off it the Sheikah leader flew through the air and landed heavily on the snake's head. The vicious battle raged on for dozens of minutes, albeit one-sided, Sheik flowed like quicksilver all around the beast. He always kept one step ahead of it. Moving so fast as to be a blur, the king lashed out savagely with his chain at the Wurm.

The evil creature was exhausted, spinning around trying to sink its fangs into its tormentor.

"There! That invisssssible foessss had reappeared rightssssss in frontssss of me! Sssssdeath!" It thought, and then it charged straight ahead.

Sheik held his ground...then launched his non-descript, gray metal needles, all ten of them, coated with poison taken from ground up nightshade, stewed with water from the acid swamps of the south, and bottled for years with sulfur gas from Death Mountain. He had seen one drop kill a moblin...

His aim was true, the needles struck deep into the eyes and mouth, the serpent wurm died in seconds, momentum carrying it forward right in front of Sheik. The forest was safe; the ruler of the Shadow People had avenged the youth. Sheik, King of the Sheikah had proven his prowess yet again.


End file.
